1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to theft prevention devices and more particular to the remote termination of the operation of a selected motor vehicle by law enforcement officers.
2. Background of the Invention
Many types of theft prevention apparatus for motor vehicles are known and presently used. These may be divided generally into two categories one for preventing the initial operation of a motor vehicle and the second for stopping an operating motor vehicle. This invention is directed to the latter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,004 issued to Arthur W. Neaville teaches the use of infrared carrier waves directed from a first vehicle toward an infrared receiver on a second vehicle to terminate the operation of the first vehicle. This system requires a short distance between the transmitter and receiver and a direct line of site transmission therebetween to a specific location on the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,353 issued to Kermith R. Thomson teaches a fuel cutoff devise adapted to the fuel line of a motor vehicle for terminating the fuel to a vehicle so equipped by remote radio transmission means. The device is utilized in a plurality of vehicles and the radio transmitter is capable of terminating the fuel supply to all of the vehicles, so equipped located in a predetermined radius of the radio transmitter. This system has the principal disadvantage of stopping all vehicles so equipped in a given location which could be in a location which blocks the path or travel of emergency vehicles or the like.
There is a continuing need for an improved means and method of terminating the operation of a selected motor vehicle to prevent the theft of that vehicle and to prevent personal injuries resulting from high speed chases by law enforcement personal in apprehending a stolen vehicle.